


Going Donuts

by thebatjokesonyou



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dominance, Donuts, Eating, Fattening, First Kiss, FrUs - Freeform, Fun with donuts, Hetalia, I had way too much fun with this, Just a fun quick fic, Krispy Kreme bashing, M/M, One Shot, Story request, Stuffing, SuperBat references, Weight Gain, wg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatjokesonyou/pseuds/thebatjokesonyou
Summary: America doesn't get donuts at the meeting and since they're in Paris and America knows how to beg, France treats him to all the donuts he can carry. When they get back to France's place, the both of them realize they may have gotten too many but France refuses to have him waste any of it.





	Going Donuts

"Open wide for me please~"

Ahhhh, the magic words. For America, when he was at France's place, those words were irresistible. He opened his mouth wide, happy to have another glazed pastry inside. Glazed donuts were his absolute favorite and France knew it.

For France, those words were magical to him as well. It meant assured obedience from the American and a total victory for France! Sure, there wasn't much of a war but hey, it was something! It was enough to make France swell with pride and America bloat in defeat. Speaking of which, France noticed his affinity towards those who were more...full starting to kick in. He remembered centuries ago when everyone (especially women) strived to have enough dough to look like they had, well, dough. Thick thighs and curved, pale stomachs had been all the rage back then.

To go by that definition of wealth, America was starting to appear very high class. He had zipped open his bomber jacket, white shirt starting to peel up for a soft, peachy stomach that spilled some onto his knees. The little that peeked out of his shirt absolutely looked like dough. Paired with America's big, blue puppy-dog eyes begging for another doughnut and for France, it was completely irresistible.

Those big, blue puppy-dog eyes put them there in the first place. It had been after a meeting in Paris when America had arrived to the little coffee break room completely late, having been in the bathroom too long.

The tradition of donuts after a meeting had been America's idea and everyone gradually went along with it, enjoying the easy treat to help get them through the mundane event. It seemed that there were just enough nations to like it that they'd cleaned out the whole box without the world's hungriest nation. 

"DUDE, WHAT THE HECK?! EVERYONE ATE ALL THE DONUTS ALREADY?!" America had whined loudly at the pink, empty box that was still wide open and full of the crumbs of many picked up donuts.

Britain had scoffed at his behavior, eating the confectionary with a mocking smirk. "You usually eat all of them before we get to have any. Serves you right to come in after everyone else has eaten them for once."

"It's not like you need anymore sveets." Germany mumbled under his breath, talking half to the heartbroken America and half talking to Italy, who had happily taken 3, including the one Japan didn't eat.

America stared at the empty container, little tears at the corner of his eyes. "This is such a bummer...this meeting's been so boring, the only thing I had to look forward to was some amazing donuts." His gloved finger poked at the box as though he was hoping for donuts to regenerate from it any second now.

France laughed a little, getting up and taking the box from off the table. "Aw, Amérique. You znooze, you loze! It'z az zimple az zat." He laughed again, handing off the empty box to a maid with a wink before she walked off to take care of it. He nearly passed America by again before he was suddenly tackled into a hug by him from the side.

"Dude please!! Please, please, please, please, please find a way to get me some donuts! I'm starving and your donuts are almost better than Krispy Kreme!" America nearly sobbed, squeezing the other in his hold. "Pleeeeeeease?" He begged, putting on a tiny pout and his most charming expression.

France felt the "non" on his lips as he turned to America but the word died in his throat seeing those wide, shiny eyes begging him for food. "I can't zay no to zat cute little face~" He coo'd, secretly terrified by how true that was. His hand went to America's hair, giving it a little pat. "If you come wiz me after ze meeting, I'll get you all ze donuts your diabetic little 'eart dezirez~" He offered with a wink.

America's eyes became impossibly bigger before he grinned, hugging France again, not even hearing what was most likely France's back being thrown out. "Thanks dude! You won't regret this!"

Several trips to some bakeries in Paris later and some longing looks at a chiropractor that they never went to in the end, France invited America into his home, sitting them at his rather fancy dining table and let America dig in.

"Mmhh, thanks dude!" America gave him a big thumbs up, 4 different donuts already in his mouth. Not like that mattered since he had at least 20 boxes to finish.

France nodded a little in response, not quite hearing him with reality sinking in as his eyes wandered over to the dozens upon dozens of donuts America ordered and France requested. (While in his own country, France could simply request for something and get it completely free if it was French made. If it had been imported? Not so much) "Uh, Amérique...you aren't going to eat all of zoze donutz in one sitting, are you?" France inquired out of curiosity, concern, fascination and fear all bundled into him.

America swallowed the current amount in his mouth, grabbing a couple more. "Why not? We got 'em and I can't put 'em all on the plane later." He replied, taking a big bite out of the doughnuts in his hands.

France wasn't too sure, his face giving it away entirely as he got close to biting his lip. "You're completely zure? I don't want your inzidez all over my beautiful 'ome..." He was also pretty concerned about America's health, not that it was easy to be honest about that.

America shook his head, eating up the rest of the first box doughnuts then. "Dude, I'm so hungry, I could eat waaaay more than this." He assured, already making way for the next box.

"If you zay zo." France had shrugged it off, now watching him. This wasn't the first time he had watched America eat but he was used to seeing him inhale everything he got his hands on. This was something he was savoring. America was eating much slower than usual, humming, almost moaning at the taste. It made France feel good, proud to know his food was making America so happy.

America meanwhile, ate and ate. Fluffy, baked to perfection doughnuts nearly overwhelmed him in their deliciousness. It was so good and (even if he wasn't going to admit to to France) it was even better than Krispy Kreme. He didn't realize he was taking his time or letting out happy little sounds. He did notice when he dropped a donut onto the table.

France, still partially mesmerized by the scene in front of him and completely unsure as to why that was so fascinating, picked up the dropped donut, turning to America before he gave him a winning smile. "Open wide for me, Amérique!"

America snorted, getting a little kick out of it but decided to play along, opening his mouth some. When the donut was gently set into his mouth and he bit down for the first bite, he didn't realize he'd shivered pleasantly.

The two of them found they were making eye contact and both were surprised by the fact that they had enjoyed that brief moment. An intimacy neither had remembered being there earlier formed, neither of them able to do anything as a response as they didn't have the words to express it.

Luckily, America remembered he was supposed to be eating the sugary bread that was all over his tongue. His mouth obeyed a quick command from his mind, giving a hard swallow that had France shiver in a strange, pleasant manner.

America gave another shiver as well, an embarrassed blush settling onto his cheeks as his eyes decided the floor was much easier to gaze at than France. In truth, he didn't like to binge anything slowly in front of anyone because while he enjoyed it, he was ashamed of that fact. When he was alone in his room, he'd finish off one chocolate cake slowly, enjoy it all on his own. To share that with someone else was too embarrassing to him. "Mnn..." His face got even more red when he saw France staring out of the corner of his eye.

"Oh, Amèrique...you look zo cute~" France finally responded, his hands cupping his own face as his eyes half lidded, almost dreamy from the moment that was taking place. He got a new donut, his other hand gently tilting America's chin so they saw eye to eye again.

For the first time in a very, very long time, America found his heart pounding in his chest and he wanted to stay with him. The same feeling had been there when France had helped with the Revolutionary War but to see such a loving look from him again reminded him of feelings he shoved down deep into his heart. He had to be a hero and Batman wasn't ever swooning or blushing or sharing weird fetishes with a crush he thought he had long since abandoned. "D-Dude..." He managed to stutter in half-hearted protest. More like 3rd of a heart protest. Most of his heart was begging for this to never end.

France was on the same end of the romantic spectrum, his mind going back to the days when America would give him such stares of adoration and pure awe at everything he did and taught. Seeing that same expression reminded him that America had grown up, there was no real need to hold back now. His hand remained in place, keeping the fixation. Luckily, having been on enough dates and known America for more than long enough to discover the crush had, France decided to make a move. It seemed gone for some time but here it was, presenting itself to the both of them.

Their bodies moved in a fluid, natural motion, America letting out a sigh of relief when France's lips finally captured his own. The two remained that way, taking a breath, only to want to kiss again and again. France found his body shifting into America's lap, both of their arms pulling each other closer.

Finally, France pulled away, grinning at the situation and all this would entail. Actually, if he was being fully honest, he was thinking of the past and how he had been right all along about the looks America giving him being more than what everyone else saw it as. "Alright, Amèrique. I am all for kizzing you again and figuring out 'ow I feel az we go along but you do 'ave a lot of donutz to finish." He reminded, scolding him playfully over it.

America pouted childishly until France picked up another one and then his eyes became glued onto the new doughnut in front of him. "Alright!" He smiled at France again, more than happy to spend a good chunk of time snacking with him. He was also overjoyed about the fact that France seemed to share his feelings and think he was cute and all AND that this little fetish of his was something he also would indulge in. His mind briefly pondered on a comic where Batman was found tied up by Superman and the red caped crusader got a ball gag and whip instead of putting him down. Yep. He was just like Batman.

This brings us back to the beginning of the story. The moment where France was figuring out he liked the bigger look on America and America was figuring out he enjoyed this full feeling and was totally in love with France's dominant stare, especially with that donut in his hand.

America was once again opening his mouth obediently for France, nearly purring as he received a donut but gasped in surprise when he felt France's large gloved hand on his stomach, a cherry red blush coming onto his face. "Mmm-Mmm!" He tried to protest, cut off by when France rubbed around, his fingers touching every bit of the sensitive area. Instead, America found his mouth chewing and swallowing, trying to focus on that instead of the moans that wanted to come out of his mouth.

"Doez ziz feel good, Amèrique? I zuzpect it doez but you won't zay a word." France tsked at the end of that, taking off the gloves before both of his hands felt around, squeezing and cupping and groping. He found himself genuinely enjoying every bit of it, exploring America's stomach like a kid in a candy store.

America finished off the donut, eyes fully on France now. "It...it does feel good b-but..." He felt his body submitting to the touches, warmth emanating from those palms and driving him insane. He wanted to give in, he wanted to just submit to it all but that little part inside of him protesting about how even Batman wouldn't give in if Superman found that spot he'd been dying to have bitten and sunk his teeth right inside wouldn't shut up.

France had even paused from his curious actions, staring right at America, not sure as to why he'd be so reluctant at this point. His hands lingered there, wanting to keep going so badly but didn't move at all.

"But I'm...I'm not used to it." America finished, not sure as to why he was being so honest about how he felt. "I love this, I want so much more of it, I want you to dominate me like this but I've never done any of this before. I'm just...um..." He was trying to find the word for it before something inside him silenced anymore embarrassing words from coming out of his mouth.

France cupped his cheek again, watching America lean into the touch and got closer to him. "Amer...Alfred. You 'ave nozing to be ashamed of. Truz be told, I 'ave never done anyzing like ziz before eizer. But to be zo cloze to you, to feel you and to know zat you want ziz from me iz enough to make me continue. I enjoy ziz. I enjoy _you_. I 'ad fun getting zoze donutz with you, I'm ztarting to remember why I felt zo much for you before. Alfred...s'il vous plaît ...let yourzelf indulge in a pleazure you want. _Let me dominate you tonight._ "

Ahhhh, the magic words. For America, when France said all that, the walls of resistance broke down. Something broke in him, insecurities that held him back were gone when he found France's mouth against his own again and hands that never stopped feeling him up.

In the end, they finished off every donut they'd bought. France would make him open up, rub his stomach and force him to swallow every bit, even lick off the glaze that was left on his fingers. The entire thing turned into a whole scene in bed where America gave France every single bit of him and France gave himself in return.

By morning, it was decided that America was going to stay over for awhile and their relationship wasn't going to stay at a crushing and "messing around" level forever. Taking things slow while probably having more adventures like this along the way was the only way these two could move. There was also a quiet choice on America's part that he was going to get around to writing a great comic about how Superman and Batman were doing some BDSM but Superman also made sure to give some amazing aftercare.

**Author's Note:**

> We need more FrUS fics and more stuffing fics and instead of finishing my LEGO stuff, I had to polish and publish this. Comments and kudos are great and I miiiiight write a continuation but I have to finish a bunch of stuff first. I just thought this was a nice one-shot!


End file.
